


You Never Asked

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Light dub-con turned consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Mohinder comes home, finds a sleeping Sylar and decides to play.





	You Never Asked

Title: You Never Asked  
Author:  
Characters: Mylar  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Light dub-con turned consensual  
Word Count: 1,187  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Mohinder comes home, finds a sleeping Sylar and decides to play.  
Table/Prompt:  Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) 's Un-Themed #5/Bed and [](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/profile)[**piping_hot**](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/) 's Sketchy Mylar Challange You Never Asked  
A/N:  This one's a bit longer then most of the others I've done lately, I just couldn't help it.  Enjoy everyone.  Much love to my beta, [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[ **flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/)  


 

Mohinder opened the door and tossed his bag and coat on the chair.It was late and he was tired but he was trying to be quiet as Sylar had probably gone to bed hours ago.Running his hand through his curls, he slipped his shoes off and padded into the bedroom, leaving the lights off as he undressed and crawled into bed.He froze when he heard a muffled groan coming from Sylar.The long form on the bed stretched out and then curled onto his side, facing Mohinder.Mohinder licked his lips and stared down at Sylar.He could see that the other man was having a dream, a good one at that.

 

Sylar let out a long sigh and pulled his knees up closer to his chest.He mumbled in his sleep and curled his hand against his cheek.Mohinder smiled softly as he watched his lover before he slipped under the blankets.He lay there, watching Sylar sleep for a few minutes before closing his eyes.A low moan snapped his eyes open and he looked over at the other man, frowning.Sylar’s hand had moved down to the front of his boxers and was pressing against the growing bulge forming there.Mohinder’s breath caught as he watched the long fingers skim over the outline of Sylar’s hardening cock.

 

Holding his breath, Mohinder slowly slid his hand under Sylar’s t-shirt and moved it up his chest.He brushed his fingers over Sylar’s nipples and watched at the other man arched into the touch.Smiling, he gently nudged the other man over onto his back and pushed the shirt up.He nuzzled the patch of hair surrounding Sylar’s navel and then dipped his tongue in.Sylar grunted and tried to pull his knees up to his stomach and Mohinder gently pushed them back down.

 

Mohinder sat back up and reached into the bedside drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube that was thrown carelessly in there.He gave it a hard shake and frowned.It was almost empty and they were going to have to get a new one soon, the two of them had been…a little bit exuberant lately.Setting the bottle aside, he carefully pulled Sylar’s boxers down and worked them off the other man.It was surprising how much harder that was to do when the other person involved was dead weight.He finally managed to get them off and he dropped them off the side of the bed, followed by his own.Skimming his hands up Sylar’s legs, he pushed them apart and picked up the bottle of lube and coated his fingers.

 

He teased Sylar’s entrance with the coated finger, gently pushing past the tight ring of muscle.Sylar sighed as a small smile crossed his face.Murmuring under his breath, Sylar shifted and gave Mohinder better access.Mohinder took advantage and pushed the finger into his lover, moving it in and out and stretching Sylar as much as possible.Another finger quickly joined the first and Mohinder tried to control his breathing as it started to quicken.God, how could this be so hot?Sylar was going to be angry with him but he couldn’t help it.The taller man was usually more reserved in bed, less willing to give up control.This was the first time Mohinder had had the chance to do what he wanted.

 

After a few more minutes of stretching Sylar, Mohinder pulled his fingers back and smiled at the protesting whimpers from Sylar.The other man reached out in his sleep and Mohinder easily avoided the hands.With a smirk, he coated his cock with the last of the lube and pushed his way inside.He was surprised the other man hadn’t woken up yet, he hadn’t thought Sylar was such a heavy sleeper.Rolling his hips, he started to move in and out of the man.He loved the sounds coming from Sylar, mewls and sighs bubbling out of him as he slept.Mohinder knew he should feel guilty about this but he didn’t.

 

He started moving faster and pounded into Sylar.The sleeping man wrapped his legs around Mohinder’s thighs and pulled him closer.Mohinder let out a hiss as he felt himself starting to tighten up and he wrapped a hand around Sylar’s cock, stroking him.Giving his hand a twist at the base of Sylar’s cock he slid up the shaft, running his thumb over the head and spreading the beading pre-cum around the head.Sylar hardened in his hand and Mohinder let go to stroke across Sylar’s sac.Fingers pressed against Sylar’s perineum and cupped his balls, giving them a firm squeeze.The moan that escaped Sylar was enough to make Mohinder moan back in reply.Why couldn’t Sylar be like this awake?He moved his hand back to the other’s cock, stroking him faster and harder as he continued to pound into him.

 

Sylar’s legs moved up to Mohinder’s waist, tightening around the other man.A gasp came from Sylar as his back arched up off the bed.He started to writhe underneath Mohinder and whimpers and whines filled the room.Sylar reached up and tangled in Mohinder’s hair and he pulled Mohinder down for a hard kiss.

 

“What the hell are you doing Mohinder?” he asked breathlessly as Mohinder slammed into him, hitting his prostate and causing sparks to go off behind his eyelids.

 

“What does it feel like Sylar?”Mohinder smirked.

 

“It feels like you’re fucking me in my sleep.”Sylar growled, still half asleep and he opened his eyes to blurrily look at Mohinder.Another brush across his prostate from Mohinder’s cock woke him up completely and he tightened his hold on the other man.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m doing.” 

 

Sylar gave a cry and came all over Mohinder’s hand and his stomach.Mohinder slammed harder and harder into him and fell over the edge as he came inside of Sylar with a loud groan.He collapsed on top of his lover with a contented smile on his face.Sylar chuckled and brushed Mohinder’s sweaty curls off his face.

 

“If you’d wanted sex, you could’ve asked.”

 

“Hmmmm.But you never let me top.I figured this would be my only chance.”Mohinder smiled lazily up at Sylar who rolled his eyes.

 

“You never asked.If that’s what I have to look forward to when you top, we may have to make some compromises.”Sylar reached down off the bed and grabbed Mohinder’s boxers, using them to clean himself up.

 

“Hey!Those are mine.”Mohinder protested as he tried to grab them away.

 

“You were fucking me while I was sleeping and you’re going to get mad because I’m using your boxers to clean up?”Sylar raised an eyebrow and Mohinder let out a huff. 

 

“Fine.But you’re washing clothes tomorrow.”Mohinder yawned and curled against Sylar, resting his head on the other man’s chest.

 

“No problem.I think that’s fair,” Sylar smirked as he pulled the blankets up to Mohinder’s shoulders and closed his eyes.He fell asleep planning ways to pay Mohinder back.

 


End file.
